The Swamp Lands
Owned by Brudikai222 this page is still unfinished. The Swamp Lands is home to BriarClan and the 4 other clans. Untouched by humans for thousands of years until they most recently discovered the swamp and made it into a tourist attraction. Just like the cannon warrior cats the Swamp Land cats believe in StarClan and trusts them to guide them throughout their lives. The Swamp Lands is slightly larger than the forrest territory. Gathering spot: The Great Willow Tree Starclan connection: drinking from the freash water lake the clan cats call the Pure Lake. Clans BriarClan- A clan that lives towards the southeast of the swamp surrounded by a briar patch that has grown out of control home to the protagonist Nightcloud and his friends Leader: Crowstar Deputy: Ravenpelt (Former) Nightcloud (Current) Med cat: Lilystep GrassClan- Located in the northern most part of the swamp where the water only comes slightly past paw level, the GrassClan cats are the fastest of the clans. Leader: Ashstar Deputy: Adderpelt ReedClan- Located to the northeast where the reeds grow the most. Rumored as the first clan to form and they know it. They wont miss the chance to brag about it. Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Swifttail WillowClan- Located in the west and named after the Great Willow Tree, the WillowClan cats are the most hostile to any other cat. The clan who's leader plans to unify the clans under his power alone. Leader: Mosquitostar Deputy: Stonepelt MarshClan- The clan to the southwest. Marsh clan lives where the swamp is at it's deepest therefor they are excellent swimmers. This clan usually likes to keep to themselves but are willing defend themselves when the time comes. Leader: Miststar Deputy: Lakewind Terminology Time Swamp's Mist- Morning time for the cats when the swamp is covered by a deep fog. Toad's song- the afternoon where the sound of toads and frogs could be heard the most Mosquito's flight- the evening to the transition of night. Moon high- where the moon is at the highest point in the sky. New poles- the season of spring where the frog and toads mate to bring tadpoles. Gators swim- The Season of summer where the swamp's water is warmer than usual the perfect temperature for alligators. Twoleg's roam- the season of fall where humans come to visit the swamp. Frozen swamp- the season of winter. Toad croaks- equivalent to one second Fish meal- Equivalent to one minute. Cloud shift- Equivalent to one hour Expressions Gator food- Similar to the term crow food. the cats use this as a death threat or or after a near death experience. "Cross our borders again and I'll turn you into gator food!"; "Thanks Stonecalw I though I was going to be gator food." Toad hearted- a term the cats use to describe a cat being cowardly. "You toad hearted fool!" Adder hearted- a term to describe a mean, evil or rude cat. '' "That cat was one of the most adder hearted cats I ever came across.'' All is calm in the swamp- what a cat says when another cat says thank you after doing a favor. (equivalent to the phrase no problem) " Thanks Ravenpelt!" "All is calm in the swamp Nightkit." Enjoy the Dark Swamp- One of the harshest insults a cat can say. (equivalent to the phrase go to hell) '' "Enjoy the Dark Swamp Reedclaw"'' When moss grows south- 'Equivalent to the phrase when hedgehogs fly. To express great disbelief to something. ''"I'll be a better apprentice than you Nightpaw!" "Yeah when moss grows south!" '''Mosquito witted- A term to describe a cat who acted foolish or stupid. "He never thought Ravenpelt would make such a Mosquito witted attempt of attack." Category:Content (Brudikai222) Category:Miscellaneous